


We sisters three

by DitheringFool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitheringFool/pseuds/DitheringFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, forever happy we stay- Bellatrix<br/>Together, much we'll do each day- Andromeda<br/>Together, no one can hold our power at bay- Narcissa<br/>For we are the sisters three- Black sisters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children's adventures

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this many, many years ago. This was supposed to be a huge fanfic, but I lost interest. I had two chapters written, but I think I'm going to cut out some of the plot points, and just leave them hanging. I might write a third chapter in a year or two to tie things up, but in the meantime, I'm just going to leave it. Sorry.

The Family of the Night shall one day rise,  
Together, the world they shall rule,  
Apart, they shall cause each other’s demise.

The family of the most untainted blood  
Must show their power  
To those in whose veins run mud.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
“…7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!” Narcissa counted.  
  
Bellatrix clambered over the sitting room couches and dove behind a tapestry. Andromeda followed. The large castle where they lived had been in the Black family for centuries. It was filled with hidden passages, some of them secret, others not so much. Once you looked beyond the daunting suits of armour, the vicious weapons that lined the halls, and the numerous secrets the castle held, it was quite a homey and comfortable place to grow up.  
  
“Oh, ow, I’ve knocked over the swordsman! I’m stuck! Help me, please!” came the cry following a large crash. Andromeda and Bellatrix scrambled out of their hidden passage toward their little sister. What they saw when they got there though, was quite a surprise.  
  
“Cissy. You have to play fair.”  
  
“Says who? And anyways, you weren't playing fair. You know I'm much too short to open the passage you two were hiding in.”   
  
“Humpf. Fine then. Let's do something else.”  
  
“Do I need to constantly tell you off, Meda and Cissy? We have to clean this suit of armour up. And anyways, you should do all the cleaning up, Cissy, because it was your brilliant idea to knock down the suit of armour to trick us in the first place.”  
  
“But Bella..”  
  
“C'mon Bella, Let's help her.”  
  
“Okay, but we're doing what I say afterwards.”  
  
“Don't we do that anyways?”  
  
“Yeah, and? What's your point, Meda?” Bellatrix put on her sternest possible face, which unfortunately was not very stern. Narcissa and Andromeda started giggling. Even Bellatrix cracked a smile. Together, the three of them started to tidy up the jumble of chest plates, shin guards, and other strange looking pieces of metal.  
  
“Do Mistresses need Lavender's help?”  
  
“Oh, Lavender, of course. Could you get Ash as well? He's the one that usually cleans these things, isn't he?”  
  
“Yes Mistress. Lavender will have to tell Mistress Druella about this though. Lavender has orders.”  
  
“That's perfectly alright, as long as we get this cleaned up.” The tiny house elf disapparated to find Ash.  
  


\-----

  
  
  
“Children, we've got to go! Come on, we're going to Malfoy Manor and we're going to be late.”  
  
“Mother, must we go to their dull tea party?”  
  
“Narcissa, that is no way to speak about our colleagues, no matter how much you detest them. But unfortunately, yes, we do have to go, my darling.”  
  
Each of them stepped into the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder, shouted “Malfoy Manor”, and was gone. Narcissa, with her brilliant blonde hair was dressed in a black and white dress. Andromeda had on a similar dress, only in green, while Bellatrix wore shimmering white. Together, the three were absolutely adorable.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Black, Cygnus and Druella, appeared next in very expensive dress robes. After all, the point of going to tea was to show off your wealth.  
  
“Good day, Mr. Mrs. and Miss Black's. Will kind sir and madams allow Dobby to show them to tea?”  
  
“Yes, please do, Dobby.” Inside, Mrs. Black was sneering. Every single time, that house elf had greeted them. In fact, he was the only house elf she had ever seen in that place. It was very likely that he was the only house elf the Malfoys had. Of course, it would be very impolite to ask.  
  
Despite the beauty of their dresses- or maybe because of it- Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix were all very uncomfortable, and therefore in quite a bad mood when Lucius walked up.  
  
“Greetings.”  
  
“Hello Master Malfoy,” chimed all but Narcissa.  
  
“Hi Lucius.” Bellatrix shot Narcissa a murderous look. We must mind our manners and speak like proper young ladies of the upper class.  
  
“May I sit?”  
  
“Of course, this is your family's party, is it not?”  
  
“Yes, thank you Andromeda. Would all of you care for a walk around the garden? I can show you one of our ponds. In fact, I think we better use brooms to fly there.”  
  
“I think, we would enjoy that very much, Master Malfoy.”  
  
“Ah, I am forgetting my manners.” Bellatrix's nose turned up slightly. Lucius had already forgotten his manners. He's not allowed to call fine ladies by their first names until given permission. “Please, finish your tea first. And do call me Lucius. Master Malfoy makes me sound rather outdated.”  
  
Then, like a well raised gentleman, he began eating his scones and sipping his tea which had just materialized. Narcissa balked at this. When they had hosted parties, she was supposed to eat with everyone she talks to if they were eating. However, she had quickly become full.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Druella sat watching them with a satisfied smile. Lucius would be a good match for one of her children. Not Bellatrix though, she was far too overbearing for him. Possibly Andromeda. They would get along well. She was very kind and sweet, as was Narcissa. But look at that hair. Their children would be almost albino, and such defected children must be left out for the garbage collector.   
  
“Look at Lucius, he's such a gentleman,” simpered Daisy Goyle.  
  
Indeed, Lucius was now helping each of the Black sisters out of their chair. He was joined by Regulus as they all strode towards Rodolphus' table.  
  
“Oh, the poor child, he's sitting alone.”  
  
“He's a rather quiet child. See, Lucius and Regulus are leading your daughters over to him. They're all such darlings, especially Lucius. He's been a very courteous host today.”  
  
“Certainly. They all seem to get along so well.”  
  
At this moment, the quintet plus Rodolphus were far from getting along well. Bellatrix believed Lucius to be very ill mannered, Lucius was very bored and simply wanted to these people to leave, and Narcissa was incredibly annoyed at Bellatrix's attempts to tell her to mind her manners.  
  
“Dobby, can you get us six brooms?” Dobby appeared.  
  
“Yes, Master Lucius.” There was a loud crack and Dobby disappeared.  
  
“I want to show you this charming little clearing with a gorgeous gazebo and pond, if that's alright with you?”  
  
“That would be fantastic, Lucius.”  
  
“Here you go, Master Lucius. Master Abraxas has command Dobby to tell Master to please be careful and to make it back inside before the rain hits, which is supposed to be in half an hour.”  
  
“Okay. Tell Father that he needn't worry, I've got my pocketwatch.”  
  
Dobby sunk into a deep bow and disapparated.  
  
As they flew over the expansive grounds of Malfoy Manor, Lucius kept up a constant commentary, describing in detail each landmark they passed. The ladies, of course, rode side-broom because of their encumbering dresses. This was done by Bellatrix and Andromeda with the utmost grace, while Narcissa grumbled under her breath something about how stupid it was that they couldn't ride as they normally did. With her luck, of course, Andromeda and Bellatrix both heard. Bellatrix shot her a dark look.  
  
Narcissa kept on losing track of the conversation; she was that bothered by her sister acting like her mother. What did Bellatrix care if she didn't follow ALL the rules? After all, Narcissa was only damaging her own reputation. Even though Bellatrix being commanding was a common occurrence, Narcissa simply didn't like how Bellatrix acted so superior.  
  
“Here we are.”  
  
“Wow, this is truly something, Lucius.”  
  
“Thank you, Regulus. Our house elves do try.”  
  
“Right. Now that there are no adults around, who's up for a game of broomstick tag?”  
  
Everyone voiced their agreement except Bellatrix.  
  
“Hang on. Before we start playing, I need to talk to you, Cissy.” A brief, uncomfortable silence passed. “In private. Come with me.”  
  
“I'll go too. Don't start without us, okay?” Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda headed off. The walk was ominously quiet. To make things worse though, a light rain began to fall.   
  
“Cissy, I've been wanting to talk to you all day, ever since we got here- you simply cannot behave the way you have been behaving.”  
  
“Oh yeah? What's wrong with it?”  
  
“What's wrong with it?! What's wrong with it, she asks! You must play your part and behave like the well bred gracious young lady that I know you are. It's not all fun and games, it's our reputation you're dealing with here. It doesn't matter how nice you look, or how expensive your shoes are if you don't act like the good aristocratic _lady_ as is expected of you. That's why mother hires that horrid tutor. It's our reputation that is at stake here. Not just yours, but everyone in our family's.”  
  
“Fine, Bella, you know what? While we're detailing my faults, why don't we bring up some of yours, hmm? You're far too bossy for your own good! Stop being such an arrogant, pompous brat. You're not my mother!”  
  
“Bella, Cissy, don't. Remember what mother told us? We must love each other, for we are the sisters three.” There was a slight hesitation  
  
“Yes, yes, yes, okay fine,” Bellatrix grumbled, giving in to tradition.   
  
“Together, forever happy we stay,” chanted Bellatrix  
“Together, much we'll do each day,” was Andromeda's line  
“Together, no one holds our power at bay,” replied Narcissa.  
“For we are the sisters three.” The three of them finished the rhyme together.  
  
The moment temporarily defused, the three of them lapsed into stony silence once again as rain fell around them. This respite was short lived however.  
  
“Look, the others have gone back now.”  
  
“Yeah, and whose fault is that, Cissy? If you had not acted unreasonably, we wouldn't be miserably wet right now and my hair wouldn't look like this.”  
  
“So now it's all my fault? Fine then. I'm not talking to you again until you apologize for being bossy and making false accusations. It's NOT my fault your hair is poofing up like a sponge right now, Bella.”  
  
“Okay, I see how it is then. I'm not talking to you either until you apologize for being rude and ruining our reputation and my hair!”  
  
“Be reasonable, Bella, Cissy. Stop fighting over nothing.”  
  
This was met with bone jarring silence. Andromeda sighed.  
  


\-----

  
  
  
The next week was very difficult for all three siblings. Andromeda desperately wanted Bellatrix and Narcissa to make up, but because they were stubborn little children, nothing of the sort happened.  
  
“Okay, now children, today we are going to review proper etiquette at Hogwarts, where you, Bellatrix, should be going soon,” dictated the old woman known as Ms. Thirn, who taught their etiquette classes. “So, who can demonstrate for me the correct way to sit down at the table in the Great Hall without lifting up your robes if space is tight?”  
  
The lesson droned on and on. Bellatrix tried to listen to this boring lady, but it was impossible today. Who cares about how to sit down properly? A small voice in the back of her head told her that it was necessary, in order to carry on the Black bloodline. At this rate, she and Andromeda would be the only ones to carry on the Black pure-blood tradition. Narcissa would never be accepted into another pure-blood family if she didn't learn how to act like a dignified member of society soon.  
  
Narcissa was having just as much luck with Ms. Thirn's class. It didn't concern her for the next 5 years, when she'll be going to Hogwarts. Anyways, Bellatrix still hadn't apologized to her for being the biggest, annoying-est, bossy-est git alive. Still though, Bellatrix was her sister, and she really ought to apologize at some point, but then thought better of it.  
  
In between the two sat Andromeda, who was the most interested of the three. Just one more year, and she'll be off to Hogwarts, where she can learn magic. If it weren't for the law against underage wizards and witches performing magic outside of Hogwarts, they would have started learning magic already, Andromeda mused. She was very annoyed that she couldn't go this year, with Bellatrix and Narcissa at her side. But then she remembered that the two were fighting and weren't talking anymore. It was a shame. The sweet little rhyme they had been taught by their mother when they were young hung over them like a death sentence. It was surprisingly accurate. The days hadn't been much fun, nor had they done much every day. They didn't have much power in the first place, so that part didn't concern her. It would be nice if they all had special powers though. Imagine if they could all talk to snakes, like the great Salazar Slytherin.  
  
“Well, Bellatrix? I'm asking you a question, and this time, I, unfortunately, cannot answer it for you.”  
  
“What? Sorry, Ms. Thirn, could you repeat the question?”  
  
“Which House do you wish to be sorted into?”  
  
“I get a choice?”  
  
Ms. Thirn sighed. Her pupils were obviously outgrowing her. She remembered back when Bellatrix, sweet, sweet Bellatrix, was five and loved playing the part of a little lady. “Yes, the Hat will take your choice into account.”  
  
“I don't care, as long as it's not Hufflepuff.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, why?”  
  
“That's unacceptable. You are a Black and will be great someday. Therefore, you will be in Slytherin. Okay, off you go now, the house elves should have supper ready.” Why Ms. Thirn ever bothered with children over seven, she never knew. It seemed as if the instant they turned seven, they started becoming rough tomboys who were good for nothing. Well, nothing sensible at least.  
  
Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa all sat down and waited for their parents to come. Except for meals and parties, they rarely saw their mom or dad. Bellatrix would have liked to be able to call them “Mum” and “Dad”, but that was childish and stupid, not befitting a member of their social class. Speaking of childish, maybe her fight with Narcissa really wasn't all too big of a deal.  
  
Unfortunately, Narcissa, being only six, was steadfast in her opinion that Bellatrix was the one that had wronged her, not the other way around.  
  
At this moment, their thoughts were disrupted by the food coming in. It was simple by their standards, but then their standards were far higher than everyone else's. ALWAYS must they be perfect. ALWAYS must they be strong and pure.  
  
“So how were your days?” asked Cyrus, their father.  
  
“Good,” chimed all three siblings. In fact, their day had been far from good. It had been dull and boring, as well as very tense, especially whenever Narcissa and Bellatrix were in the same room.  
  
“Could you pass the salad please?”  
  
“Of course,” Narcissa answered. Curse that Ms. Thirn. She hadn't meant to speak to Bellatrix. But then, Bellatrix had just spoken to her... which meant that she had won.  
  
“Thank you.” Did Bellatrix just say thank you to her?  
  
Andromeda beamed at them both. Finally! Bellatrix and Narcissa saw some sense and finally made up.  
  
“Oh, and darlings? Remember, your two aunts, my two younger sisters, that is, want us to come to the next Quidditch World Cup with them. I think my mother and her two younger sisters will be there too. It'll be a nice treat for you, Bellatrix, before you go off to Hogwarts.”  
  
“Yes, Mother.” Bellatrix faked a smile. She loathed her great aunts, who did nothing other than tell her that she was going to be great someday. Really, she wasn't stupid, she already knew she was going to be great already. After all, she was a Black, wasn't she? Her great aunts and grandmother were triplets, and were getting to be so old that they often repeated themselves. It was really quite annoying.  
  


\-----

  
  
  
“Mother, Mother, my Hogwarts letter came today!”  
  
“Really? That's wonderful, Bellatrix. We'll all go to Diagon Alley next weekend to get all your supplies.”  
  
The week dragged by slowly as everyone was looking forward to getting to go to one of the centers of wizarding activity. Saturday finally rolled by.  
  
“Ready, everyone? Alright, let's go.” A handful of green powder and a sprinkling of ash later, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
“Alright, I have to go, um, do something first. Why don't you all go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with Ms. Thirn once she gets here? Here's a Galleon each.” A loud popping noise ensued. “Splendid. Here she is now, run along.”  
  
Andromeda was desperate to tell them something she had recently learned from Prestigious Wizarding Families of Great Britain, a book Ms. Thirn had assigned for her to read.  
  
“Guys, come here I've got to tell you something. You know our little rhyme-”  
  
“What type of ice cream are you going to get, Meda?” asked Bellatrix loudly as she elbowed her sister. In an undertone she whispered “Ms. Thirn will hear.”  
  
“Bah, who cares about that old bat anyways, tell us!”  
  
“No, Bella's right, Cissy”  
  
“What are you three whispering about?”  
  
“Nothing,” answered the sisters far too quickly.  
  
The four of them arrived at Fortescue's, picked a table, and went to order ice cream. Soon, Andromeda forgot what it was that she had been dying to tell her sisters. It was certainly important, but rack her brains as she might, she couldn't remember what it was she had wanted to share.  
  
“Hi. Are you going to Hogwarts for the first time too?” Bellatrix barely had time to nod before the girl stuck out her hand and said “Good. Maybe we can be friends then? I'm starting at Hogwarts and I don't know anybody because my parents have always kept me from mingling too much with- they've always kept me at home, and there were no children like me where I grew up.”  
  
“Sure. I only know one other person. His name is Rodolphus and he's the shyest person ever,” replied Bellatrix as she shook the strange girl's hand. This time, it was Andromeda's turn to elbow Bellatrix hard as she whispered, “She could be a filthy Mudblood for all we know,” just loudly enough for Bellatrix to hear.  
  
“By the way, my name is Lizzie. Anne Elizabeth, but just call me Lizzie. What's yours?”  
  
“I'm Bellatrix.”  
  
“What are you children up to now?” demanded Ms. Thirn.  
  
“Ms. Thirn, meet Lizzie. She's starting at Hogwarts in September too. Lizzie, meet Ms. Thirn. She's our etiquette tutor and occasional babysitter.” In an undertone, she added to Lizzie, “She's a strict old witch so mind your manners.”  
  
“Hm, well, it's good to see you making friends, Bellatrix. I hope you have good parents? I simply can't stand those cross breeders, creating nasty riffraff. Every single one of them is polluting our pure blood.”  
  
“No need to worry, Ms. Thirn, my parents are perfectly good people. They frown upon cross breeding as well.”  
  
“Well, who ever you are, Lizzie, I suppose it's alright for you to be Bellatrix's friend.” As Ms. Thirn said this, Lizzie stuck out her hand again, expecting Ms. Thirn to shake it, which did not happen because Ms. Thirn happened to turn away at that moment and did not see Lizzie extend her hand.  
  
While this exchange was going on, the Black sisters were trying very hard not to laugh. It was quite a comical sight, with Ms. Thirn being her usual, intolerant, stuck up self, and poor Lizzie acting the polite little lady that Ms. Thirn often pretended to be.  
  


\-----

  
  
  
“Alright Bellatrix, we need to go and get all your stuff now. I'll go and pick up your books while you get your robes, okay? Then we'll hop over to Eyelops, get you an owl and we'll save your wand for last. And yes, we'll pick up some sweets for you at Sugarplum's Sweet Shop before we leave. Oh, and who is this?” Mrs. Black's words tumbled out of her mouth in a huge hurry.  
  
“Hello, I'm Anne Elizabeth, but please call me Lizzie.” Her hand came out a third time. Mrs. Black shook her hand warmly and replied, “Hello, you can call me Mrs. Black. I'm Bellatrix's mother.”  
  
Lizzie, sensing that her presence would only be cumbersome, said “I'll leave you to your shopping then. I actually need to get going, my parents will be waiting for me.” As she walked away, Mrs. Black commented, “Such a nice young lady.”  
  
They saw Ms. Thirn off and started the walk to Madam Malkin's.  
  
“Andromeda and Narcissa darlings, do you want to go with your sister? I think you'll better; you need new robes too. Ask her for the latest styles.”  
  
An hour later, their mother came back, sans books, and paid for the robes. Bellatrix looked stricken as she realized that her mother didn't have her school books.  
  
“Don't worry, I've sent your books home with Oak, the house-elf, already.”  
  
“Mother, can I get a snake instead of an owl?”  
  
“No, Bellatrix, rules are rules and anyways, an owl will be much more useful. Have you decided which type of owl you want yet?”  
  
“Can I get a peregrine falcon?”  
  
“That's not an owl.”  
  
“Fine... Can I get a great grey owl then?  
  
“Of course, honey.”  
  
Inside the store, there were all manner of strange animals. There were rocks that were turtles just pretending, rabbits that changed into extravagant top hats with a faint pop, and a cage full of Crups alongside all sorts of strange and wondrous pets. Sadly, not many of these were allowed at Hogwarts. They bought a great grey owl and a shiny new cage and then proceeded to walk to Ollivanders. When they walked in, they saw a handsome, gorgeous man talking to the shop keeper, apparently asking about the wands of his parents in an attempt to find them.  
  
“Did you see him? He was so good looking!” whispered Bellatrix as the man walked outside, out of earshot. This drew a funny look from Andromeda.  
  
“You do realize he's at least fifteen years older than you, right?”  
  
“So? That doesn't keep me from admiring that he's handsome.” Andromeda sighed. Her sister was impossible sometimes  
  
“Ah, another Black, is it?” Bellatrix jumped slightly as Mr. Ollivander appeared behind her.  
  
“Yes, Bellatrix here is going to be starting at Hogwarts in September-”  
  
“I know, I know, and she's going to be needing a wand. I've heard the introductions enough times. Try this one. Hawthorne. 10 inches. Phoenix Feather.”  
  
Bellatrix took the wand and waved it at the box, which immediately began smoking.  
  
“No, no, no, extinguo. Here, how about this one, walnut, springy, unicorn hair, 12 inches.” Several wands in, he suddenly started. “Ah, silly me, you're the sisters three, the prophecy, the prophecy, how could I have forgotten, that's right. Try this one. Walnut, dragon heartstring, twelve and three quarter inches. Unyielding.” Bellatrix waved it and a bright, happy glow filled the room. As she brought the wand over her head, she floated a few inches off the ground. “That's a very powerful wand you've got there, Bellatrix. Very rarely does a young witch or wizard's wand make him or her levitate when a wand makes its decision. I've got two others with wood from the same tree. A gifted charmer managed to sing wood for three wands out of a single walnut tree. They will most likely choose your sisters. Well. Anyway, that'll be seven Galleons, please.”  
  
Andromeda had stopped listening at “prophecy”. She remembered what she had wanted to tell them so badly. It would have to wait though. When she could get her sisters together without anyone else there, she would tell them. It definitely couldn't be done at home, where any of the house elves could be listening. That was why she had been unable to tell them before the trip.  
  


\-----

  
  
  
“Hey, Cissy, Meda, now that Lizzie's here, we've got enough for two-a-side Quidditch. Let's play.”  
  
“Um... Bellatrix? I've never flown a broom before.”  
  
“That's okay, we'll teach you.”  
  
“Yeah, you'll pick it up really quickly.”  
  
“So you'll want to start out with a well balanced broom then, I suppose?”  
  
“Uh... sure, I guess. I don't know.”  
  
“Yes, you do,” piped up Narcissa who had only learned to ride six months ago, when she had turned six.  
  
Soon, the Quidditch game was in full swing. It was the week before school was about to begin and Bellatrix and Lizzie were enjoying their last days of freedom before they were bogged down with homework, which would be a first for both of them as they both have had tutors. They had gotten to know each other rather well in the month that had passed, and had even invited Lizzie to the Quidditch World Cup. Even though she had been unable to go, it had still been fun watching the match. That is, until their grandmother and her sisters had began gossiping. The rhyme held dear by Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix had been taught to their grandmother's generation as well, it seemed.  
  
“Lizzie, watch out!” cried Narcissa as Andromeda hurtled a Bludger towards her. Lizzie managed to duck just in time. For not having ever ridden a broom, Lizzie was actually quite good. She zoomed around in the air as if the broom was a part of her. There was a part of her Quidditch knowledge that she was lacking in.  
  
“Hey, that's a foul, you're not allowed to grab onto someone else's broom!”  
  
“Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I don't play Quidditch at home.”  
  
“It's alright, Lizzie.”  
  
A good deal later, Lizzie went home. Even though the four girls often played together, this was the first time Lizzie had went to the Castle of the Night, where the Black family had traditionally lived for centuries.  
  
In the month that had passed, Andromeda had been unable to find a time to tell Bellatrix and Narcissa what exactly it was she had found in that book. She would tell them at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she decided, as the noise there would be able to cover up what she was saying.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix goes off to school, and Lizzie isn't who she's pretending to be.

Bellatrix  
  
“Okay, Bellatrix, you go through first with Andromeda. I'll be right behind you with Narcissa, alright? Remember, don't be scared, just run straight at the barrier, it'll be fine.”  
  
“Yes, Mother, don't worry, I know.” No matter what I said, I was still nervous. I didn't want to seem like a scared little girl on my first day of school. The Carrows', who were third years, would never let me live it down. With Meda at my side, I started to run. Mother and Cissy appeared beside us right after we stepped out of the way.  
  
“Bella, Cissy, come here,” whispered Meda, as she tugged on my elbow. Here I was, on my first day of Hogwarts, being dragged around by my own little sister.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Do you remember when you got your wand, what Mr. Ollivander said?”  
  
“Not really... He was mumbling to himself a lot.”  
  
“Our little rhyme about the sisters three, it's more than a rhyme. It was in Prestigious Wizarding Families of Great Britain.”  
  
“What?” Whatever Cissy was expecting, it certainly wasn't this, judging by the look on her face.  
  
“Just recite it, start it, Bella.”  
  
“Together, forever happy we stay.”  
  
“Together, much we'll do each day.”  
  
“Together, no one holds our power at bay.”  
  
“For we are the sisters three.”  
  
“Don't you see?” questioned Meda. I gasped. Now that she put it like that, it made perfect sense. I had wondered why the rhyme had been on the walls of our nursery.   
  
“Why is it in first person though? That's what I've been wondering about. It finally clicked for me at the World Cup. Great Aunt Lacerta was talking about her job at the Ministry.”  
  
“That's right, she's a Seer!” butted in Cissy.  
  
“I've been meaning to tell you, but I simply haven't had an opportunity. Don't let other people know though. Prophecies can be dangerous.”  
  
“Meda, you need to stop being so paranoid,” I chastised.  
  
“What are you three lovely ladies up to?” asked a new voice.  
  
“Hi, Amycus.”   
  
“Hey, Bellatrix.” Lizzie had just walked up and gave me a huge hug. Great. Just what I needed, the two most different people in the world, bumping into each other before I even got on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
“Who's this?” sneered Amycus, a third year student at Hogwarts. He was a pureblood, but his family produced a Squib just ten years ago, pushing them out of the pureblood circle.  
  
“Hello. I'm Lizzie. Well, I'm Anne Elizabeth, really, but it's much too long, so just call me Lizzie.”  
  
“Hi.” The short, dismissive comment must have hurt, but Lizzie seemed to not to be bothered by it.  
  
“Aren't you coming to sit with us, Bellatrix? Rodolphus and Josephine are there already.”  
  
“Oh... I saved a compartment for us, but it's alright if you want to go sit with them.”  
  
I was torn. I would enjoy spending time with Josephine, one of my best friends, whom I hadn't seen in a while. It would also be the right thing to do. That meant Lizzie would be all by herself, though. I hesitated, then did what society told me to do. It would be unacceptable for me not to sit with Amycus, but it would be just as graceless if I left Lizzie all to herself. Not wanting to risk being marked as a freak, I said, “Here, Lizzie, why don't you go get your stuff and we'll all sit with Amycus. I'm sure they'll like you.” This last statement was pointed at Amycus.  
  
“Good bye, Bellatrix. Have a good time.” Gone were “darling” and “honey”. She didn't even give me a hug as I walked away, but then, again, it was expected that we act as proper, dignified purebloods in public, especially around others who might wish to take us down.  
  
“See you at Christmas, Mother.”  
  
“Bye, Bella. Send me lots of letters!”  
  
“Don't forget what I said. Be careful. Bye.”  
  
“Bye, Cissy, Meda.”  
  
“See you, Lizzie,” said Cissy and Meda  
  
“Bye, Narcissa, Andromeda.”  
  
The “good bye's” said, we boarded the train. Smugly, I realized that Amycus didn't get a good bye, not even from that rule breaking Cissy.  
  
“So who exactly are you, Lizzie? I've never heard of you before.”  
  
“Amycus, how's your sister Lisa doing? Get into any good Muggle colleges yet?” As a side note, I added to Lizzie, “Lisa's a Squib and she's living as a Muggle. Her parents can't stand the sight of her, so she doesn't live at home. She goes to a boarding school with other idiot Muggles who can't do magic.” Amycus turned slightly red at this. If it weren't for Lisa, the Carrows' would still be considered a pureblood family.  
  
“Here we are.” Amycus pointed us at a compartment that was nearly full.  
  
“Hey Josephine, I haven't seen you recently,” I commented as I sat down.  
  
“Hey Bellatrix. Yeah, our house got raided by a bunch of John Does. Father was able to deal with them though. They did a bit of damage before we were able to force them out, so we've been very busy. Who's this you've got with you?”  
  
“I'm Anne Elizabeth, but just call me Lizzie. What's this about John Doe?”  
  
“Don't you know? That's what the pro Communism followers call themselves. Their leader calls himself Robin Hood, after a legendary altruistic Muggle. Very creatively and fittingly named, he must have done very well on his Muggle Studies NEWT exam to have come up with it,” Josephine added with a hint of snark.  
  
“What did they do? I hope you're alright?”   
  
“Didn't you just hear me say that? They came to take some stuff. Of course, those idiots never came close to finding-Who are you, anyways?”  
  
Lizzie smiled. “You're not the first to ask that, nor will you be the last, I suppose. But before I tell you about myself, let's hear you introduce yourself.”   
  
This was not going to end well. No one talked to Josephine like that and got away with it. To my surprise however, I heard Josephine say “I'm Josephine Borgin. My father owns Borgin and Burkes”.  
  
“No, he doesn't. He's a co-owner. My father owns half of it too, don't forget,” a stocky, though well muscled, fourth year said thickly.  
  
“Yes, yes, of course he does. Why don't you calm yourself and eat a licorice wand, like a good little Slytherin, Klyffest?” Josephine smiled at me, pleased at how she had managed to get rid of Klyffest for the time being. Klyffest wasn't very bright, but he was certainly large and strong, and played Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
“Care to tell us what happened, Josephine?” I asked.  
  
“Eh. Nothing, really. They just posted their slogan, “Sharing the magical power is sharing the forgiving flower”, all over the place. It's such a stupid catch phrase, really. Imagine Muggles having access to potions and other magical items that we made, not to mention we would be forgiving them for centuries of persecution. Undoubtedly, they tried to find some of the things that my father has that has real magical power. But don't worry, they're safe and sound.”  
  
Rodolphus was even paler than usual, sitting alone with others next to him.  
  
“Rodolphus, why are you being so quiet? Liven up, for Merlin's sake.”  
  
“Oh, um, sorry. Just nervous about the Sorting Ceremony.”  
  
It seemed my attempt to get him to actually say something had worked. “Rodolphus, relax. I'm going to be sorted too, and do you see me sitting there, all pale?”  
  
“No, b-but you're a Black. Of course you're going to be in Slytherin. Imagine if I got sorted into Gryffindor? Or Hufflepuff? Or even Ravenclaw?”  
  
“Don't worry, I was sorted last year, and the hat decided right off that I was going to be in Slytherin. It barely even touched my head.”  
  
“Yeah, but you're Josephine. You're special.” Ugh. He's such a stupid little whimpering fool, I thought to myself.  
  
“Just relax, you'll be fine,” Josephine comforted. “So do you know which House you'll be in, Lizzie?”  
  
“I don't know what the Sorting Hat will decide for me. I just hope I'm not a Hatstall. That would be terrible, sitting up there for ages and ages while everyone gawked at you.”  
  
“Hatstall? What's that?” butted Klyffest.  
  
“Someone whom the Sorting Hat has a hard time placing in a House,” I spoke very slowly, as if to a young child. If there was someone that I found more annoying than Rodolphus, it would be Klyffest. He was so thick, I don't know how he managed to pass first year exams, let alone second and third year's.  
  
We all sat there, chatting idly. Lizzie quickly became accepted into the group, to my astonishment. She even managed to avoid a thorough questioning by Josephine. Alecto and Amycus, obviously scared of any more mention of their sister, were both very silent through out the entire trip.  
  


\------

  
  
“First years, follow me, please!” called an elderly man. His hair clearly had been a reddish color, but now sported shoulder length whitening hair. “Come on, first years, over here!”  
  
“See you guys,” I said to Josephine, Klyffest, Amycus, and Alecto.  
  
“Good luck. Stop fidgeting, Rodolphus, you'll be fine. See you all at the Slytherin table,” replied Josephine as she walked off to find a carriage. Strange, I thought. There's nothing pulling these carriages. Deciding that it must be magic, I walked off with Lizzie by my side and Rodolphus trailing behind.  
  
“First years, this way, come on, no more than four to a boat, don't stick any limbs into the water or else the giant squid might get you.” His light blue eyes twinkled at this, and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
  
Getting into an empty boat with Lizzie and Rodolphus, a strange looking boy with orange radish earrings asked if he could join us.  
  
Seeing as he asked politely, I didn't push him into the lake. Instead, I replied, “Sure, why not?”  
  
“Thanks. I'm Xenophilius Lovegood, but my lucky nickname is Xeno. What do you call yourselves?”  
  
“I'm Bellatrix Black.”  
  
“Call me Lizzie, even though my real name is Anne Elizabeth.”  
  
“Hi. Rodolphus. I'm Rodolphus, I mean.”  
  
“Very nice to meet you all. Is that a Derdun in the water?” Something that looked strangely like a tentacle of a giant squid floated in the water next to us. “We have to catch it, it's good luck if we do and bad luck if we don't.”  
  
“It's the squid, stop!” I exclaimed, too late, as he reached over and grabbed the tentacle-like thing. Suddenly, it reached into our boat and pulled the small boy into the dark, threatening water.  
  
“Halt,” commanded the man who had gathered us up. “I remember quiet well telling you all not to reach into the water. Hold on, everyone.” With a few waves of his wand, Xeno floated out of the water, gasping for air. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I was just chasing after a Derdun.” Realizing that he was talking to the authoritative man, he added “Sorry, sir.”  
  
“It's quite alright, it happens every few years or so. Here are some towels. As a punishment for disobeying, you can stay in your wet clothes until after the feast.” Xeno stayed in the man's boat for the remainder of the journey, to my pleasure.   
  
“What in the world is a Derdun?” Lizzie asked me.   
  
“Who knows? Probably some figment of the poor boy's imagination.”  
  
“Look, the castle.”  
  
“So it's true then, what they say about the castle. It's just as amazing as Hogwarts, A History described,” commented Lizzie.   
  
“It certainly is a beautiful sight,” I agreed.  
  
We landed on the opposite side of the lake in a cave with a little beach of smooth pebbles. We were lead through a couple corridors and into a room where we were told to wait. Soon, the same man came back to get us.  
  
“Our Gamekeeper is currently attending to other business, so I am acting in his stead. Soon, you will be sorted. Please do attempt to keep quiet while waiting for your turn to try on the Sorting Hat.”  
  
He lead us all into the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony began with a song. It told of sticking together as a school and making sure we didn't let our beliefs get in the way of learning, followed by a brief description of all the Houses.   
  
The man that had brought us to the school began calling names.  
  
Soon, he called “Black, Bellatrix”. Nervously, I walked over to the Hat. To my dismay, it didn't call out “Slytherin!” immediately  
  
“Let's see then. A Black, I see. Obviously going to be very powerful, so much potential there, but also quite loyal. Hm... Where should I put you?”  
  
“Please, don't shame my family,” I whispered.  
  
“Alright then. I was going to put you in Slytherin anyways. Lots of potential, as I said before. Cunning too. Guess it'll be SLYTHERIN!” Breathing a sigh of relief, I took off the Hat and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Josephine.  
  
Lestrange, Rodolphus became a Slytherin after maybe five seconds, if that. He came and sat opposite me.  
  
Lovegood, Xenophilius was the next name I recognized. He was still wet from his ordeal in the lake. His comical sight drew a few snickers. Even if he hadn't fallen into the lake, he was still rather queer looking. The Hat called out “RAVENCLAW!” after a half minute's deliberation. Thank Merlin's beard that he didn't get into Slytherin, like me.   
  
MacAisymth, Anne Elizabeth turned out to be Lizzie's full name, I found out as Lizzie got called up. She walked up and put on the Hat, same as I did. A minute passed. Then another. And another. I started cringing inside. This was exactly what Lizzie didn't want. I hoped she didn't start crying, like the last Hatstall did, as Ms. Thirn had smugly told me. Ms. Thirn had beaten into me that it was shameful to be a Hatstall, even though there really wasn't anything wrong with it, especially now that Lizzie was one. A full five minutes had passed, which made it official. She was a Hatstall. As I looked up, I breathed a sigh of relief. Lizzie was holding up well and was sitting up there, tall and proud, even though I know she was probably shaking within. We all sat there, with bated breath, waiting for the Hat to give its verdict. Somehow, I had always thought that Lizzie would be a Slytherin, even though I had no idea of her blood purity, I suddenly realized. I had just assumed that she was a pureblood, otherwise why would she act so... well, mature? And how in the world would she have private tutors if she was a disgusting Mudblood or even a halfblood? Another five minutes had passed.   
  
“SLYTHERIN!” boomed the Hat. Our table gave an enormous cheer.  
  
“Why did the Hat take so long?” I questioned right after she sat down next to me.  
  
“I'll tell you later, in our dorm.”  
  


\-----

  
  
“Bellatrix?” Lizzie asked as we waited for our dorm mates to finish with the bathroom so we could wash up for bed. The other three girls we were supposed to room with were named Mary, Abby, and Amy, whose real name was Amabel, pronounced with a long “A”, as in Amy, she proudly announced.   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Remember when you asked me why the Hat took so long?”  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“Okay, well. Um... Do you promise to be my friend, always and forever, no matter what?”  
  
“Yes, of course, Lizzie. You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend. Now will you tell me what the Hat was saying?”  
  
“Alright. Remember though, you promised to be my friend always and forever. No matter what, right?”  
  
“Yep.” I was growing slightly puzzled by this point.  
  
“Well, remember how I always dodged questions about who I really am?”  
  
“Yeah, go on.”  
  
“Okay. You'll still be my friend, no matter what I say? You'll stick by me through thick and thin?”  
  
“Just tell me, Lizzie. It won't be a big deal, I promise. And yes, I'll be your friend no matter what.”  
  
“Alright. Thanks for not losing your patience, by the way.” The words that came next rushed out of her mouth. “I'm a Muggle born, what you would call a Mudblood”  
  
It took a while for it to hit me. I sat on my bed, facing Lizzie, stunned. I had never imagined that she could be a Mudblood. Maybe a halfblood, but never a Mudblood.  
  
“I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't think it was important at first, and when it got to the point where I realized that it was important to you, I didn't want to risk your friendship by telling you that I'm a Muggle born. I'm sorry. Please, tell me you'll still be my friend. I won't make you stick to your promise if you don't want to, but I wish that you will.”  
  
Neither of us moved. Merlin's pants, I thought. This was terrible. Lizzie, one of my few real friends, my only other real friend apart from my sisters and Josephine, really, was a Mudblood. How could this be? Why was fate so cruel to me? I took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
Slowly, I nodded. “Of course, I'll be your friend, Lizzie.” Even though my mouth formed these words, half my brain was shouting NO! I had made a promise, and a person is nothing if he or she can't keep her word, the other half reasoned.  
  
Lizzie got up and gave me a bear hug. “That was why the Hat took so long. It wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I'm a Muggle born, so it had its misgivings. Thank you so much, Bellatrix. This means so much to me,” she told me as she drew away from me. She gave me a weak smile.  
  
“Hem hem” came a cough from a short, stubby girl with a prefect badge on her chest. My first impression was that she looked slightly like a toad. “Please get ready for bed.”   
  
Neither of us moved. The same thought was racing through our heads. How much did she hear?  
  
“In case you are wondering, I heard all of that.” Did she just read our minds?  
  
“Please, don't tell any one that I'm a Muggle born.”  
  
“Well. We shall have to see then. And until we find out just how useful you two will be, you'll have to keep on guessing if I'll keep your little secret or not.” She said this last bit in a high, sweet, cheery voice. She finally walked away.  
  
A bone jarring silence filled the space around one of the sisters three again.  
  
“I see you've met Umbridge. What was she talking about, that she heard everything?” interrupted Josephine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a third chapter, if there's enough interest, in a year or two. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think. Don't pull punches, tell me what you don't like, but keep in mind that I wrote this almost half a decade ago.


End file.
